Beauty and The Rude Prince
by Nimo Da
Summary: Kris Wu selalu mendapatkan segalanya. Namun saat seorang pemuda menarik perhatian Kris, dapatkah ia menjadikan pemuda tersebut miliknya? KrisTao. Warning inside.


.

"Pada jaman dahulu kala, jauh sebelum—"

"Tunggu. Itu terlalu klasik."

"Baiklah. Di suatu tempat bernama—"

"Aish, tidak adakah awal cerita yang lebih menarik?"

"Iya, iya. Dahulu kala ada seorang pemuda berna—"

"Itu membosankan!"

"Ish Yifan. Kalau kau terus memotong ucapannya, kapan kita mendengar cerita dari Minseok- _hyung_?"

"Diamlah Jongin. Dan jangan panggil aku Yifan, panggil aku Kris. KRIS. K-R-I-S!"

"Hey, hey... berhenti bertengkar atau aku tidak akan mendongeng untuk kalian."

"Cih, baiklah. Cepat lanjutkan."

"Cerita ini bermula pada suatu pagi..."

* * *

.

 **Beauty and The Rude Prince**

 **.**

 **Wu Yifan x Huang Zitao**

Romance, drama, and humor (little bit)

T+

Warn: BL, typos, and bad Kris. If you don't like Kristao, then just back off. Don't tease me, kid.

.

* * *

 **15 years later**

.

* * *

"KIM JONGIN, KUBUNUH KAU!"

Pagi hari di kediaman keluarga Wu kembali diwarnai dengan teriakan nyaring dari seorang tuan muda berambut pirang bernama Wu Yifan— _panggil aku Kris_. Para pelayan sibuk menyiapkan keperluan sang tuan muda yang masih menggerutu di depan pintu kamarnya. Yifan—Kris masih memakai baju tidur biru kesayangannya dengan wajah berkerut kesal dan lengan tergulung di depan dadanya.

"Dimana Kim Jongin?!" teriak Kris pada para pelayan yang membungkuk rapi di depan pintu kamarnya. Para pelayan itu hanya saling berpandang satu sama lain dengan gelisah.

"Apa kalian **tuli**?! KIM JONGIN!" teriakan Kris kembali menggema. Para pelayan hanya bisa merapat satu sama lain, ketakutan.

"Aish, kau berisik sekali Kris," ucap seorang pemuda berkulit tan yang dengan santai berjalan menuju Kris. Sepotong roti berselai cokelat menyumpal mulutnya. Wajahnya terlihat senang, berbanding terbalik dengan wajah Kris yang dipenuhi badai.

"Cepat kau ke sini _kkam_ atau akan kubuat hidupmu menderita," gerutu Kris masih dengan tangan yang terlipat angkuh di depan dadanya.

"Salahku apa lagi?" tanya Jongin dengan raut wajah yang kini berubah sendu.

"Kesalahan terbesarmu adalah terlahir di dunia ini. Dan kesalahanmu pagi ini adalah menendangku keluar dari kasurku sendiri." Kris berbalik kembali ke dalam kamarnya, diikuti oleh Jongin yang masih mengunyah roti dengan wajah suram.

"Itu satu-satunya cara agar kau mau bangun, Kris," protes Jongin. Dia melahap potongan terakhir dari rotinya dan melompat duduk ke atas tempat tidur Kris. "Lagipula memangnya kau tidak lelah jika setiap pagi berteriak memanggilku?"

Kris mendengus dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada pemuda berkulit tan tersebut. Dia melepaskan baju tidurnya dan melemparnya sembarang arah. "Melihatmu menderita menjadi sebuah kebahagiaan bagiku, Jong."

"Ya ampun, kau membuat hatiku sakit, Kris," ucap Jongin dengan wajah terluka. Pemuda itu meremas dadanya dan jatuh dengan gerakan berlebihan ke atas tempat tidur.

"Hey! Bangun kau," ucap Kris dengan nada tingginya. Kris menendang kaki Jongin kencang, membuat pemuda berkulit tan itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Sakit, Kris."

"Kau membuat kasurku kotor, Kkamjong," ucap Kris. Dia mengambil baju yang telah disediakan oleh pelayannya dan memakainya dengan cepat.

"Tidak, aku tidak terluka. Aku menolak terluka akibat perkataan menyakitkanmu itu." Jongin melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan menyambar celana jeans milik Kris. Dia berlari keluar kamar dengan senyum lebar. "Aku sudah kebal dengan semua perkataan yang keluar dari mulut seorang pangeran kasar yang bahkan belum mandi!" teriaknya.

"KIM JONGIN! KUBUNUH KAU!"

"Tidak akan bisa!"

"KIM JONGIN!"

"HAHA—AWWW!"

Terdengar beberapa kali bunyi debuman keras, disusul lenguhan kesakitan Kim Jongin. Kris menatap Jongin yang kini terkapar tidak berdaya di anak tangga paling bawah. Minseok, yang bekerja menjadi koki di kediaman Wu, berdiri panik di atas tangga. Piring dan kue pie berceceran di bawah kakinya.

"KIM JONGIIIN!"

"Maafkan aku Minseok- _hyung_."

.

* * *

Kim Jongin menggumam pelan. Lengan kirinya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya. Kakinya mengetuk-ngetuk lantai, bosan.

"Berhentilah menggerutu Jongin," ucap Kris tanpa melepas pandangannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya.

"Tapi ini sakit Kris," kata Kai dengan nada memelas.

"Itu salahmu sendiri. Siapa yang menyuruhmu berlari saat menuruni tangga?"

"Ini sakit.

"Aku tidak peduli."

"Ini sak—AWWWW!"

Kris menatap Jongin kesal. Buku tebal yang tadi dibacanya kini tergeletak di lantai, setelah sebelumnya buku itu menghantam lengan kanan Jongin.

"Aku tidak suka orang yang cengeng," ucap Kris dingin. "Orang yang selalu mengeluh tidak akan pernah berhasil dalam hidupnya."

Jongin menutup mulutnya cepat. Dia sudah terlalu hapal dengan sifat Kris yang dingin dan terlihat tidak memedulikan orang di sekitarnya. Ayah Kris juga memiliki sifat yang tidak kalah berbeda dari sang anak. Terlebih Kris semasa kecilnya diasuh oleh sang kakek yang terkenal dengan wataknya yang keras.

Langkah kaki seseorang mengalihkan perhatian Jongin dari sosok Kris. Pintu ruang keluarga terbuka, menampakan wajah berpipi gembul milik Minseok. Kedua tangannya memegang baskom dan sebuah handuk kecil. Minseok tersenyum lebar saat melihat Jongin dan Kris—yang kini sibuk bermain dengan tablet-nya.

"Lenganmu masih sakit, Jongin?" tanya Minseok lembut.

Jongin tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Disamping lemparan buku Kris, lenganku sudah tidak terlalu sakit," jawab Jongin. Kris berdecih pelan di sampingnya.

Minseok hanya tersenyum simpul dan mencelupkan handuk kecil yang dipegangnya ke dalam baskom berisi air dingin. Dia memeras pelan handuk itu dan menyelipkan beberapa buah es batu ke dalamnya.

"Taruh ini di atas lenganmu dan diamkan," ucap Minseok seraya menaruh handuk tersebut di atas lengan kiri Jongin. Jongin mengernyit pelan, namun kembali tersenyum saat dinginnya es membuat sakit di lengannya berkurang.

"Lain kali coba bersikap lebih dewasa dan hati-hati. Aku tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk berlarian di tangga seperti seorang idiot, Jongin," tambah Minseok menasehati keponakannya itu. Ia mengangkat baskom dari lantai dan berjalan kembali menuju dapur.

Jongin hanya dapat tertunduk lesu. "Ini curang. Kris bahkan sama sekali tidak menerima omelan dari siapapun," gumam pemuda berkulit tan itu.

Kris menyeringai lebar dan menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya. Ekspresi wajah puas terlihat di wajah tampannya itu.

"Aku ini pangeran di rumah ini, Jongin. Tidak ada seorangpun yang berani memarahiku," ucap Kris dengan nada angkuh.

Kai hanya memutar bola matanya maklum. Seperti yang ia bilang sebelumnya, ia sudah kebal dengan sikap sok dan kasar Kris. Jadi, jangan harap Kai akan terpancing amarahnya hanya dengan perkataan Kris.

"Baiklah tuan tidak pernah dimarahi. Karena tanganku sedang terluk bisakah kau menggantikanku mengambil beberapa pot bunga yang dipesan Jongdae- _hyung_ di toko ujung kompleks?"

Kris seketika menatap Kai dengan wajah _WTF!_ terbaik miliknya.

"Lukamu itu adalah kesalahanmu sendiri, hanya orang idiot saja yang melakukan ulahmu itu. Kenapa jadi aku yang harus menggantikan tugasmu?" tanya Kris.

"Oh ayolah Kris, sekali ini saja," pinta Jongin.

Kris menggeleng. "Suruh saja Chanyeol atau salah satu pelayan," ucap Kris, ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan Jongin.

Jongin menatap Kris yang menghilang di balik pintu. Wajahnya terlihat sendu.

"Baiklah, kurasa aku hanya perlu menelepon pemilik toko agar mengantarnya ke sini. Terima kasih atas perhatianmu tuan Kris!" seru Jongin di tengah ruang keluarga yang kosong.

.

* * *

Angin musim panas yang kering bertiup sepoi, menerpa wajah Kris yang berdiri tegak di balkon kamarnya. Ia memandang dunia di luar tembok tinggi pembatas rumahnya. Dunia yang selalu memandangnya sinis dan tak bersahabat. Dunia yang menutupi keburukan di dalamnya dengan pujian dan kata manis.

Kris ingat semua ucapan ayahnya tentang semua orang di sana. Serta ucapan sang ayah yang menyuruhnya untuk tetap menutup perasaannya, menyakiti orang lain sebelum mereka menyakiti kita.

Dua pemuda berpakaian seragam sekolah rapi berjalan berdampingan, bercanda dan tertawa bersama. Wajah Kris berkerut tidak senang melihatnya.

 _Teman hanya akan menusuk di belakangmu Yifan,_ ucapan sang ayah terus terngiang di telinga Kris.

Ya, teman hanya akan bersikap baik di depanmu dan menggunjingmu di belakang. Sikap pengecut yang membuat Kris membenci orang-orang yang menyebut diri mereka temannya. Raut wajah Kris mengeras hanya dengan memikirkannya saja.

"Tuan Kris," panggil seseorang dari belakang Kris.

Hanya ada satu orang yang berani dan tiga orang diperbolehkan untuk menegurnya saat sendiri. Jongin, Minseok, Jongdae, dan Chanyeol. Dan suara yang memanggilnya ini terdengar berat. Suara Chanyeol.

"Ya Chanyeol?"

"Baru saja nyonya menelepon. Beliau bilang anda harus memilih beberapa bunga untuk dikirim ke rumah sepupu anda yang berulang tahun," ucap sang butler menginformasikan.

Kris mengangguk singkat. Pandangannya masih tertuju pada pemandangan di depannya. Chanyeol membungkuk dan kembali masuk ke dalam rumah.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam terlihat mengayuh sebuah sepeda biru. Pemuda tersebut berhenti di depan gerbang kediaman keluarga Wu. Ia terlihat mengecek nomor rumah yang tertera di samping gerbang dan mengangguk.

Pemuda tersebut turun dari sepedanya, mengambil beberapa pot bunga dan dua buket bunga mawar merah dan putih keranjang di depan sepada. Ia berjalan menuju pintu gerbang dan menekan bel.

Jongdae yang tengah menggali beberapa lubang di taman depan segera berlari dan membukakan pintu gerbang untuk sang pemuda. Mereka bertukar sapa dan berbincang sebentar.

Kris mengamati wajah rupawan sang pemuda teliti. Matanya yang tajam, bibir berlekuk tegas yang berwarna cerah, pipi tirus yang terlihat sangat lembut di tangan. Langsung saja pangeran Wu itu terpesona oleh kerupawanan sang pemuda.

Jongdae dan sang pemuda terlihat selesai dengan percakapan mereka. Pemuda tersebut kembali naik ke atas sepedanya dan mengayuh pergi. Tangannya melambai pada Jongdae.

Kris terus menatap pemuda itu hingga hilang dari pandangannya. Sesaat ia terdiam, menatap jauh ke ujung jalan yang baru saja dilintasi sang pemuda. Kenapa dia baru melihat pemuda itu sekarang? Bukankah toko bunga langganan Jongdae itu toko bunga di ujung kompleks, milik seorang pria berusia 50 tahun?

"Chanyeol!" teriak Kris memanggil nama sang butler lantang.

Beberapa detik dan Chanyeol telah berdiri di depan pintu balkon. "Ada apa tuan Kris?" tanyanya.

"Siapkan mobil," perintah Kris. Ia berbalik pergi meninggalkan balkon menuju kamarnya. "Bilang pada Jongdae- _hyung,_ aku akan memilih bunga untuk sepupu tercintaku itu sendiri."

Chanyeol mengangguk cepat dan berjalan keluar kamar untuk melaksanakan perintah pangeran Wu.

"Siapapun dirimu, aku datang."

.

* * *

Sebuah mobil jaguar hitam berhenti di depan sebuah toko bunga mungil bernama 'Blossom'. Toko bunga itu terkesan asri dan indah, dengan dinding bercat _peach_ dan deretan bunga yang berjajar rapi di dalam pot. Di bagian depan toko terdapat sebuah papan tulis kecil berisi penawaran spesial hari ini yang ditulis dengan kapur warna-warni.

Seorang pemuda berambut hitam dengan setelan hitam putih dan celemek _baby blue_ terlihat sibuk menyirami pot-pot bunga lili. Dua orang pemuda lainnya di dalam toko juga terlihat sibuk menata dan mengelompokan keranjang berisi bunga potong.

Kris menatap seorang pemuda tinggi, yang kini tengah menggunting dedaunan dari batang bunga, melalui jendela kaca besar yang mendominasi hampir seluruh dinding toko.

Setelah memberi perintah pada Chanyeol untuk menunggu di dalam mobil, Kris melangkah keluar dari dalam mobil. Ia terus berjalan masuk ke dalam toko, mengabaikan sapaan pemuda berambut hitam.

Bunyi denting bel terdengar saat Kris membuka pintu masuk toko. Kedua pemuda yang sedang sibuk dengan aktifitasnya menoleh dan tersenyum. Seorang pemuda dengan rambur cokelat meletakan keranjang yang dibawanya dan berjalan menghampiri Kris. Namun belum sempat ia mengucap salam, Kris telah terlebih dahulu berbicara.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan kau. Aku ingin dilayani olehnya," ucap Kris seraya menunjuk pemuda tinggi yag menatapnya bingung.

"Aku?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Ya, kau." jawab Kris tegas.

Kedua pemuda tersebut saling bertatap mata. Pemuda tinggi mengangguk dan pemuda berambut cokelat kembali ke kumpulan keranjang yang masih berantakan.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanya pemuda itu, senyum manis terkembang di wajah rupawannya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Kris tanpa basa basi.

Pemuda tinggi di depannya terlihat gelisah. "Err... Tao," jawabnya seraya menunjuk tanda pengenal di bagian kiri atas celemeknya.

"Nama lengkapmu?" tanya Kris lagi. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat serius, membuat Tao semakin gelisah.

"Huang Zitao?" jawab Tao ragu.

Kris mengangguk puas.

Pemuda berambut cokelat melirik Kris curiga. Ia mengamati penampilan Kris dari atas hingga ke bawah dan mendengus. Setelah beberapa saat menatapnya, pemuda itu akhirnya kembali mengalihkan pandangannya pada batang-batang bunga tulip.

"Kau tinggal di sini?" tanya Kris lagi. Kali ini kedua matanya menyusuri tiap lekuk bagian wajah Tao.

Tao bergerak gelisah, jarinya memelintir ujung celemek panjangnya gugup. "Y-ya... aku tinggal di atas," jawab Tao terbata.

Kris menggumam pelan. Pandangannya beralih memerhatikan bagian dalam toko. Sebuah pintu di pojok ruangan bertuliskan ' _Staff only_ '. Meja kasir merangkap meja kerja tidak jauh dari pintu itu. Dan selebihnya hanya warna-warni bunga.

"Bisa aku tahu no—"

"Maaf tuan. Jika kau tidak ingin membeli bunga sebaiknya anda pergi. Kami sibuk," potong pemuda berambut cokelat yang sekarang berdiri di sampingnya dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada.

Kris menatap tajam pemuda tersebut.

"Kau tidak bisa mengusirku. Aku pembeli di sini. Dan pembeli adalah raja," sahut Kris ketus. Kedua tangannya meniru pemuda berambut cokelat tersebut.

"Oh tentu saja, kau raja dan aku adalah rakyat biasa. Namun sayangnya sekarang bukanlah jamannya pemerintahan monarki. Rakyatlah yang berkuasa," ucap pemuda tersebut.

"Berani sekali kau berkata seperti itu padaku!" bentak Kris. Namun sepertinya itu sama sekalu tidak berpengaruh pada pemuda berambut cokelat di depannya.

"Aku berani, tentu saja. Memangnya kau siapa? Ayahku?!" teriak pemuda tersebut tak mau kalah.

"Kyungsoo, kyungsoo," panggil Tao panik. Pemuda berambut hitam segera masuk ke dalam toko dengan wajah bingung.

Kris dan pemuda berambut cokelat terus saling berteriak. Tao dan Kyungsoo berusaha menahan teman mereka yang terlihat siap menerjang Kris.

"Luhan- _ge,_ Luhan- _ge,_ cukup!" seru Tao di tengah teriakan dua orang beda tinggi tersebut.

Chanyeol yang melihat keributan yang terjadi di dalam toko langsung melompat keluar dari mobil. Dia menerjang masuk ke dalam toko dan menahan kedua tangan Kris di belakang tubuhnya.

"Kris, Kris, berhenti. Tuan Kris!"

Luhan diseret masuk ke dalam pintu khusus pegawai, sementara Kris diseret oleh Chanyeol ke dalam mobil. Chanyeol menutup pintu mobil dan menguncinya dari luar. Ia kembali masuk ke dalam toko.

Tao dan Chanyeol saling membungkuk dan meminta maaf. Dan setelah berbincang sesaat Chanyeol kembali ke dalam mobil. Ia bergumam pelan.

"Tao meminta maaf padamu dan bilang jika kau ia berhutang sebuket bunga padamu karena kelakuan Luhan," ucap Chanyeol. Ia menghidupkan mesin mobil dan mulai melajukan kendaraannya menjauhi toko bunga Blossom.

Kris hanya mengumpat pelan.

"Bilang pada Jongdae- _hyung_ untuk memesan bunga untuk sepupuku. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus."

.

* * *

 **-To Be Continue-**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N:** Halo, lama tak jumpa. /senyum tanpa dosa/ Ada yang merasa familiar dengan cerita di atas? Yup, ini adalah ff remake Beauty and The Beast Complex yang dengan berat hati saya discontinue. Masih diselingi humor, namun dengan jalan cerita yang lebih kompleks dan karakter tokoh yang lebih kuat.

What do you mind?

And tell me for typos.

Last,

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
